Sad thoughts, words of comfort
by Suki90
Summary: "I have them a bit of envy… " - "And what gives you envy?" - "They are mothers." RihanYamabuki


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Nurarihyon no Mago.

* * *

><p><strong>Sad thoughts, words of comfort<strong>

The stars decided to be more beautiful that night than any other. There were a lot of people who decided to stop what they were doing just to admire them, ignoring how late was. A woman of large black hair, incredible beauty and warm gaze was also watching.

But this time, her gaze was expressing sadness.

"What are you doing up so late?" asked a male voice.

The woman turned slowly her face and looked at the person who asked her that question. She smiled slightly.

"Oh, you are back." she said, warmly. "Welcome home, Rihan-sama."

The man of black hair approached her and sat besides her in the hall that faced the huge cherry tree in the garden. The young woman looked at him for a few seconds prior to position her eyes in her hands.

"What's the matter?" he suddenly asked, which caught her attention.

"What? But I'm ok, Rihan-sama." she answered with a smile.

Rihan suddenly glanced at her. His look implied that he didn't belive her at all, it was also asking to not hide it, he knew her, and he was sure that something was wrong. After noting his gaze, she returned her ayer to her lap.

"I know you pretty well." he begin." You don't have to dissimulate your concern." Rihan concluded before looking away from her.

She listened carefully the words that her husband said, and thought about what to do. The choices were easy: Tell him or not doing it. It didn't take her too much time to decide.

"It's just that… " she began. "Well, I'm just a little… depressed." she said.

That last sentence caught the attention of the second heir of the Nura Clan. He turned his face slightly to set his gaze on this wife, who kept her head bowed.

"And what's the reason?" he asked seriously. He hated seeing his wife that way. She was regularly in a good mood, always with a honest smile on her face.

The young woman took a momento to answer. She was looking for the best words to respond and express her feelings. The long silence bothered Rihan, just a little bit.

"Yamabuki?"

"It all started at school." Yamabuki began. "You know that I love to teach and interact with the children, even if they are humans" continued. It was true, Yamabuki Otome loved to be with them. "Well, today I saw how the mothers of my students went to pick them up. Usually they go to their homes by their own, but today turned not to be that way." she explained briefly.

Rihan just listened, his wife rarely was in that type of emotional state. Although she was just beginning her explanation, he already knew more less what was happening, what was actually affecting her; but he preffered her to tell him.

But still he will participate in the conversation, even if it was just a little.

"That's not good?" he asked calmly. "Mother are supposed to always be pending of their children." he said before seeing the memory of his own mother would always be a treasure for him, even if he don't demostrate it frequently.

Yamabuki laughed.

"Yes, I know, and I was very happy to see them running to their mothers with a smile." she replied.

"Then?" Rihan asked, waiting for her answer.

Yamabuki pressed her hands in her lap. Took a breath and spoke.

"I have them a bit of jealous… "Yamabuki replied, turning her face a little bit embarrassed. " I know I shouldn't because I have a wonderfull family." she said before posing her hand over the hand of the gold-eye man."I have you, Rihan-sama. But despite of that… "she continued, while divertinng her gaze "the envy continue "she said, raising he reyes to the stars.

"And what gives you jealous?" the second heir asked without moving his hand.

Yamabuki Otome took a deep breath, and turned her gaze to the cherry tree in the garden beofre answering.

"They are mothers." she answered.

There it was, that was all. As she already said, it was not necessary to be jealous because she had a family that loved a lot, but it was something she couldn't avoid. Rihan had married her about 15 years or so, but she still couldn't give her husband one of his greatest desires, a son.

She had been so deep in her thoughts, that when Rihan approached her to him and put his armo around her shoulders she got surprised. Her head was resting on the shoulder of her husband.

"Ri-Rihan-sama… "

"Stop thinking about it." he began. "You don't have to worry about that, not now." Rihan said before resting his head over his wife's .

"… "

"We're beings who live much more than humans." he began. "We have too much time to have children."he said calmly. "Don't blame yourself".

The words of the second heir, Rihan Nura, made her feel so stupid for having such thoughts in her head. How could she let those thoughts and feelings take over her? Why was she so stupid?

"_Rihan-sama is right, the time will le tus know when we can have a baby…" _Yamabuki thought.

"But… "Rihan began while moving his head away from his wife and bowing it slightly to her face ", if you're in such a hurry… "he said in a mocking way, which made Yamabuki's face to get as red as a tomato.

"Ri-Rihan-sama!" she said embarrassed.

Rihan only laughed at the gaze of his wife. Make her blush it was one of the things that he enjoyed the most because that was a very sweet quality of her, and he was willing to bring it out as often as he could.

They stayed like that for a few hours, since they hardly had the opportunity to be themselves and talk about their stuff. Why? Because most of the time, Rihan was always away from home, overseeing that nothing were unusual in Edo, that there were not any youkai attacking humans. Most of those inspections could make him overnight elsewhere.

Despite that, he always looked for a time to spend with his wife, he didn't like to leave her alone all the time; sadly, he could not do anything about it.

But when there was time, he teased her a while because of her thoughts, actios and reactions.

Reason? Simple. He loved all about her, and highlighting some qualities from time to time did not hurt.

Finally they stood up, it was late and they needed to rest. They were arriving to their room, when Yamabuki Otome suddenly stops Rihan with her hand, which made him to turn his face to see her.

"What's the matter?"

Yamabuki shook her head slightly before stuck it in his arm gently.

"Nothing. I just wanted to… thank you.

Rihan smiled slightly. He raised one of his hands and laid it gently on her head to caress it a little bit rough, but also with delicacy in it before entering to their room.

"_Really, thank you."_

Fin

* * *

><p><strong>Suki:<strong> Hi guys, I'm Suki90, an Spanish author. This is my first try in the English section, so I decided to translate my RihanYamabuki fic "Tristes pensamientos, palabras de consuelo". I know I have some grammar mistakes. So, please don't be too rude with me in that topic, ok? Well, hope you like it. See ya!


End file.
